Co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,599,047 B2 describes a method and a system that utilizes a pair of fibers connected or installed together, with one of the fibers having a refractive index profile or waveguide composition that differs from that of the other fiber. By measuring the Brillouin frequency shift along each of the fibers and by determining coefficients of Brillouin frequency shift versus strain and temperature for each of the fibers, one can measure strain and temperature along the fiber lengths.
The main drawback of this patent for field applications is that the fibers need to be installed with great care, to ensure both fibers experience the same strains and temperature at matching points. If one fiber is not experiencing the same conditions as the other fiber along the measurement region of interest, the measured strain and temperature values will be incorrect.